Und alles wegen Hans
by a-hint-of-garlic
Summary: Bereits seit Jahren sorgt eine kleine, unbwohnte Insel mit Namen Hans für Streit zwischen Kanda und Dänemark. Nun, im Jahr 2011, unternehmen die beiden Nationen einen weiteren Versuch, den rechtmäßigen Besitzer des Felsens zu ermitteln. Dänemark/Kanada


_Pairing: Dänemark x Kanada_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia und die vorkommenden Charaktere sind nicht meine Erfindung, ebenso wenig Hans Island. Leider._

„Die Insel ist kanadisch und wird es immer bleiben", sagte Kanada ruhig und fragte sich, ob Dänemark ihm überhaupt noch zuhörte.  
Die beiden Nationen befanden sich im kleinen Wohnzimmer einer altmodisch eingerichteten Hotelsuite in Nuuk, der Hauptstadt Grönlands, um über ein Thema zu sprechen, von dem sie beide im Grunde nichts mehr hören wollten: Hans, ein unbewohnter Felsen in der Nord-West-Passage zwischen Grönland und Kanada. Ein verdammter Stein. Kanadas Finger trommelten ungeduldig auf die gepolsterten Armlehnen seines Sessels.  
Dänemark, der sich gegenüber Kanadas in den Polstern einer weinroten Couch lümmelte, musterte ihn über den niedrigen Tisch hinweg und schlug gemächlich ein Bein über das andere, bevor er antwortete.  
„Nichts wird kanadisch, nur weil du es behauptest. Selbst der Name der Insel ist dänisch", knüpfte er an ihr voriges Gespräch an. „Dänischer Name, dänische Insel: ganz einfach."  
Kanada zog die Stirn kraus. Eine unsinnigere Begründung hatte er selten gehört, zumindest nicht aus dem Mund des Dänen. Abgesehen davon machte die nonchalante Haltung seines Gesprächspartners ihn allmählich aggressiv, selbst wenn nur ein geübter Beobachter die Zeichen zu deuten vermochte.  
„Seit wann entscheidet der Name über den Besitzer und seit wann ist Hans ein dänischer Name?", fragte Kanada spitz und kraulte kurz den Kopf seines Eisbären, als dieser unter dem Tisch hervorlugte.  
„Schon immer gewesen", entgegnete Dänemark schlicht und zuckte mit den Schultern, was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hielt, ein herausragender Balanceakt war. Kanada schüttelte trotzdem den Kopf. Normalerweise beruhigte es ihn, das warme, weiche Fell zwischen den Fingerspitzen zu fühlen, heute nicht.  
„Soweit ich weiß, ist der Name auch in Deutschland sehr verbreitet", gab er zu bedenken, entlockte dem anderen damit ein selbstsicheres Grinsen.  
„Vielleicht haben die Deutschen einfach nur erkannt, wie großartig ich bin?", fragte dieser und Kanada seufzte schwer.  
„Das ist kein Argument."  
Dänemark rollte mit den Augen und beugte sich halb über den Tisch.  
„Scheiß auf 'kein Argument'! Wie sieht es dann damit aus: Von Hans aus ist es näher nach Grönland als nach Kanada. Also: dänisch", beharrte er. Es war dieser Moment, als ihm die leichte Veränderung in Kanadas Mimik auffiel. Sicher, der andere hatte bisher kein Stück nachgegeben, doch nun hatte sich etwas in seinen Blick geschlichen, dass dem Dänen erneut ein Grinsen entlockte. Kanada war wütend, keine Frage. Dänemark wusste, worauf er achten musste.  
„Wenn du so argumentierst, liegt Grönland wesentlich näher an der kanadischen Küste, als an deiner. Deiner Logik zu folgen müsste es mir gehören", entgegnete Kanada mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. „Zu Grönland würde ich übrigens nicht nein sagen."  
Ja, er war eindeutig wütend. Bisher hatte Dänemark diesen Gesichtsausdruck erst einmal bei Kanada gesehen. Das war kurz vor einem Hockeyspiel gewesen, nach dessen Ende Russland zwei Zähne gefehlt hatten. Dänemark hatte verstanden, dass sich hinter Kanadas scheuem Lächeln nicht immer Unsicherheit verbarg sondern häufig auch Wut und wenn diese ein Ventil fand, um nach außen zu dringen... Kanada war sexy, wenn er wütend wurde.  
„Grönland steht nicht zur Debatte. Und übrigens: Deine Mounties stinken", fuhr Dänemark fort und beobachtete interessiert, wie Kanadas schmalen Finger sich in den roten Bezug der Sessellehne krallten.  
„Eh?"  
„Und der Kaffee bei Tim Hortons schmeckt wie Pisse", fuhr Dänemark unbeirrbar fort, den Blick in die violetten Augen des Kanadiers gerichtet. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder wirkten sie dunkler als noch einen Moment zuvor? „Halt, warte. Pisse schmeckt besser."  
Kanada stand ruckartig auf, griff über den Tisch hinweg und packte Dänemark am Kragen.  
„Sag das nochmal!", zischte er bedrohlich und erinnerte Dänemark dabei beinahe an Russland. Nicht, dass es ihn davon abhielt sein Spiel weiter auf die Spitze zu treiben, dazu hatte er gerade viel zu viel Spaß. Kanada zu reizen war sogar noch besser, als Schwedens Brille zu verstecken und das war verdammt witzig.  
„Dein Kaffee schmeckt nach Elchpisse", sagte Dänemark, wobei er jedes Wort genüsslich betonte und Kanada frech entgegen grinste. Sofort schnellte auch die zweite Hand des Kanadiers vor, um an Dänemarks Krawatte zu ziehen. Fest.  
„Oui?"  
Kanada fing an, Französisch zu sprechen? Fuck, jetzt musste es schnell gehen.  
Dänemarks Grinsen wurde breiter und schon hatte er die jüngere Nation über den Kaffeetisch hinweg zu sich auf das Sofa gezogen, was ihm von diesem (Kanada, nicht dem Tisch) einen erschrockenen Blick und einige Flüche einbrachte. Offenbar hatte Kanadas Schienbein Bekanntschaft mit der Tischkante gemacht, nicht, dass es den Dänen gekümmert hätte.  
Dänemark, Kanadas Überraschung ausnutzend, drückte diesen auf das rote Polster. Im nächsten Augenblick keuchte er auf, als Kanada ihm das Knie in den Bauch rammte, den fluchenden Dänen erneut mit dessen Krawatte würgte und schließlich dieser seinerseits mit dem Rücken auf dem Sitzkissen lag.  
„Dänemark?", fragte Kanada bedrohlich ruhig und ließ probehalber die schwarze Krawatte los. Der Angesprochene hustete, hielt ansonsten aber still und blickte zu dem jüngeren auf.  
„Ja?"  
Kanadas Blick wurde etwas weicher, wenn auch nicht viel.  
„Halt endlich den Mund", sagte er, noch immer etwas verstimmt. „Du musst nicht jedes Mal so ein Theater veranstalten."  
Dänemark grinste erneut, diesmal ertappt.  
„Es macht aber Spaß", sagte er schlicht und ohne das geringste Bedauern in der Stimme, was Kanada nicht nur genervt seufzen, sondern ihn auch wieder leicht an der Krawatte des Dänen ziehen ließ, wenn nun auch ohne ihn zu würgen. Dänemark folgte der Bewegung mit dem Oberkörper, bis er halb saß und sich direkt mit den blau-violetten Augen des Kanadiers konfrontiert sah.  
„Ich bin noch immer wütend", grollte dieser während Dänemark dunkel lachte und die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihren Gesichtern überbrückte. Nicht um ihn zu küssen, sondern um unsanft in die fremde Unterlippe zu beißen.  
„Das hoffe ich, der Felsen gehört nämlich mir."  
Wütender Sex war der Beste. Dafür stritt Dänemark sich auch um einen unbewohnten Felsen nördlich des Polarkreises.

**Note**

Mehr Infos über Hans:  
http:/ www. spiegel. de/netzwelt/ web/0,1518,367361,00. html


End file.
